Hibiki's Dead Naruto plotlines
by TheGreatHibiki
Summary: As in if people want to fiddle with these feel free, I like the ideas but i can't get parts out of them. Naruto and Naruto Crossovers. Updated when i finally give up on something. Maybe funny maybe sad, all stuck in writing blocks or ridiculous ideas.
1. Ino Freeman Squirrelking Style

Ino Yamanaka was Friends to Naruto Uzumaki who was the strongest genin in all of the whole world, and one day Ino Yamanaka receive message from Naruto Uzumaki saying that Evil boss Karin was a bad person, so she had to be stopped and Naruto was fighting her and needed help.

So Ino Yamanaka shut down her flour store and raced at speed of light to where Naruto Uzumaki was.

"Thank you for coming so fast Ino Yamanaka." Naruto Uzumaki said as he fight really hard with back flips and kicks.

"No problem, baka. Now together we can defeat her and the world will be happy place!" Cried Ino Yamanaka. Just then Evil boss Karin struck Naruto Uzumaki in the back of head! Naruto Uzumaki fell to the ground and was still. Ino Yamanaka run to him and hold him close.

"I dead now, no way to help me. Now you must

Ino Yamanaka had been batting for most of day, and now sun and birds were down from top of the sky, making dark and scary time for all. Hurt from stabbing and fists, Ino Yamanaka was tired and ready to give up when she spot on ground something chiny hidden in pants. With strength like tigger she push Evil boss Karin away and rose really fast.

"You cannot defeat me Evil boss Karin, for now I know how to defeet you and make everything back to happy and sunshine like it was before!" Ino Yamanaka then smile like she most happy person in whole of world and picked up WEPON she find on ground.

"Now you will have to face me and live up to your full life consequences!" Ino Yamanaka yelled at top of lung.

(Forgive me…)


	2. Trash and Beauty WallENaruto

WALL-E / Naruto Crossover

In a world where Humanity has fled a polluted terra a Genetically Engineered Life Form or GELF humanoid named Naruto (Nature en-Able Restorer: United Terraforming Organism) has spent the last seven hundred years alone, doing as his instinctual programming commanded has tried to clean the world as best he can. However as the last of his kind his task is incredibly difficult not counting in the rouge GELFs left behind the mass exodus, massive sandstorms and the harsh wastes that had been once a beautiful planet. His only companion is a giant cockroach (like red dwarf's mega cockroaches) that he has crafted a saddle in which to ride to his work sites He spends his days collecting interesting things and compacting the trash into bricks (For disposal units that have long since died off.) At night he watches an old movie, Hello Dolly, where he learned to speak. One day Naruto finds a small little sprout, the first thing he has ever seen like it since his creation. The very next day seemed a normal day for Naruto, then an amazing thing happened. A shuttle from space appeared bringing a beautiful GELF girl Named Sakura (For a type of vegetation and her hair color), whose classified mission is to find plant life showing the earth is capable of supporting ordinary humans once more. Naruto falls for her instantly. However the GELF is shy and unsure how to approach as at first encounter proves she is prone to shoot first, investigate second. After a series of failed encounters with the glider packed GELF-ette Naruto finally establishes contact and the two create an uneasy (from Sakura's side) friendship. Naruto is extremely naïve and over excited about anything new and Sakura is unfamiliar with anything other than her objective and naturally untrusting. However after saving her life from both a vicious GELF and a sandstorm she follows him back to his home, a walled barrack for the rest of his kind. When asked where the rest are, he points to the endless expanse of graves outside his window.

"Naruto?" She laughed, a sound that made Naruto weak in the knees. "On the Ship, that is a type of food topping!" Naruto struggled with the words for a moment.

"Food topping?"

"Hai!"

Naruto has a symbiotic relationship with a energy producing GELF. He was the only one with the nine level energy developing symbiotic life form.

Naruto's abilities include: Physical altering, creation of additional short term life forms, Energy welding, drilling, regenerative abilities. Strength amplification.

Sakura's abilities: Physical altering, Image projection, Energy projection, self healing capabilities, increased strength. Increased speed.


	3. Hotaru Firefly Pirate fic

Basically Firefly and Pirates mixed together in a frozen ocean rather than space. Never could get off my bum and write it. at least without just copying Firefly entirely.

Hotaru (firefly)

* * *

Characters:

Naruto (Ex-Leaf tokubestu Jounin Lost the war at the battle of The valley of the end, against Akatsuki and drifted away to the sea and became a pirate. Naruto is no longer so happy and carefree but a sober sarcastic man with nothing but his ship and crew to live by.)

Sakura (A Ex leaf assassin trained in the sexual arts and used for close kill. She gains money through taking jobs where she seduces and kills her targets. Known as the Lady of Death. Long gone was the unsure teenager Naruto knew and loved now a cultured aristocratic woman with a tempered steel edge. Due to her status as a companion, a new type of sex trade it allows Naruto's ship access to ports that would be closed to him, while his ship allows her to contact clients she would never be able to acquire.)

Ino (Given her bloodline abilities Akatsuki toyed with her mind until Shikamaru, her old teammate found her and escaped with her. Ino's abilities have now become psychic but the 'treatments' done by the Akatsuki scientists have made her borderline insane and delusional. Akatsuki require her to track down those who pose a threat to them so are very interested in returning her.)

Hinata (Hinata, stayed with Naruto through everything, even the war. Pain, death, and horrors has made this once beautiful innocent girl into a hard frozen woman. One that the now light hearted Kankuro seems able to unlock some of the old Hinata from.)

Kiba (Kiba was left for dead early in the war and fled the elemental countries, soon becoming mercenary and taking any job that allowed him money, booze and women. Kiba is the most unrefined of the crew and prone to putting his foot in his mouth.)

Kankuro (After Gaara and Temari are killed in a Akatsuki raid he leaves the dry desert climate of his old home trying to run from his past and heads to the cool clear waters of the sea. His skills with puppets allow him to control the new styled ships and he soon becomes a genius at sailing the vessels through the vast oceans. With years of sailing under his belt and a whole new life ahead of him he becomes less serious, remembering the past fondly for it's good memories but never dwells on the past unless it's very serious. When he is offered a job with Naruto he almost doesn't accept until he gets a glimpse of Hinata who he falls for. Soon the two marry.)

Shikamaru (Shikamaru's vast intelligence allowed him to study and retain anything. When leaf fell to the Akatsuki he gained ranks in their government until he learned of Ino. Giving up his comfortable life he takes Ino and runs, running into Naruto and his crew causing all sorts of problems. In fact the only one that doesn't seem to hate Shika is Tenten. He navigates with Kankuro so they can get the fastest routes and away from Akatsuki patrols.)

Tenten (Tenten had to learn how to adapt to the new technology that the Akatsuki brought to the world once they took over to keep a job. She had a gift it seemed and was able to become a master of repairing ships and other larger mechanical devices. However this life kept her tied down to a life in the slums and low end of countries and ports away from the glit and glamour of the wealthy cities and the supposed promise of a comfortable life. Naruto runs into her and offers her a job. When Shika in all his glamour appears she is instantly attracted to him.)

OC (A man of faith that seems to know more of Akatsuki's methods than anyone. Mysterious and yet warm, he is a good soul with a dark past.) 'Miroku?'

Killerbee: Like Monty from firefly. Just add bad rap.

Firefly: A serenity class transport. used to offload supplies and troops during the war she was one of the first of the new iron ships built by Akatsuki. However without weapons the ship had to rely on speed and maneuverability, something the new government didn't care for. Soon she was replaced by the larger more armored Gunkans or warships. Serenity class transports fell by the wayside and rebels took them, using the abandoned ships. After the war many ended up in dry docks waiting to be scrapped. It was here Naruto found Firefly, and after a bit of haggling bought the ship… Minus the engine.

OPs:

"So here is how it is, Akatsuki got tired of trying to find all the bijuu and set to conquering the whole elemental countries one by one. Some idiots tried to fight them, namely myself. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Captain of Hotaru. She's a transport, Serenity class. Got a good crew, fighters, pilot, mechanic. We even picked up a preacher for some reason, and a bona fide companion. There's a navigator, too, took his genius teammate out of some Akatsuki camp, so they're keeping a low profile. You understand. You got a job, we can do it, don't much care what it is."

"After the world had grown peaceful, The five countries quickly lost sight of secret organizations, one such, the Akatsuki. The central countries that formed the Elemental states realized this but retaliated too late and were quickly brought to their knees. There was some disagreement on that point. After the War, many of the remaining Elemental Shinobi who had fought and lost drifted to the edges of the world, far from Akatsuki control. Out here, people struggled to get by with the most basic technologies; a ship would bring you work, a blade would help you keep it. A captain's goal was simple: find a crew, find a job, keep sailing. "

Places:

Konoha: blown away by Pein it's survivors were the first to oppose the new rule and begin the 4th Shinobi war.

Suna: Little remains of this once great city, it's dead covered by the sand that gives it's name.

Kiri: located near Kumo it's another Akatsuki stronghold rich in the technology. It's here Shikamaru learns of Ino, rescues her and the two make their way to Kuni.

Yuki: Being the farthest away from the rest of the elemental countries Yuki is a beacon of the refugees and former rebel Shinobi. Here in the snow covered islands and continent Akatsuki's presence isn't really felt and the ex-rebels can live in the cold southern island chains that make up Yuki's borders. However technology is scarce and ship captains smuggle goods from Kuni, Kiri, and other places in order to pay the upkeep of their vessels.

Kuni: Wave was once Naruto's first great battle, the place were he became a hero. Now it's the last stop before you head out into the 'lawless' oceans filled with cursed seal cannibals, pirates, and vicious Akatsuki patrol warships who prowl around. Here the old bridge builder has become a sort of black market dealer to whom Naruto often gets jobs for.

Kumo: Akatsuki headquarters. Located in the 'core' of the elemental countries. Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki reside here watching the world and controlling it's flow from the high technology city that endures a forever rain.

Akishiro: Whitefall One of many desolate islands located near Yuki. Like most of these frozen islands they are lacking in tech. Nii Yugito is leader of half of the island.

Story:

Kunai, jutsu and notes blasted across the desolate valley that had been scoured from the months of heavy fighting. A team of leaf genin ran towards a hill to claim the high ground just deserted when thousands of kunai fall from the sky killing them. Upon another peak stood a merchant of death, A heavy Kunai launcher from snow country. The kunai rained onto the valley and screams of men rose from the trenches. From the ash and fog like smoke that littered the battlefield a blonde haired man raced through the

"Okay Hinata take your men around the east flank and make them hold till I can get my men in position. We'll seesaw back and forth till we can push them from the valley."

"Won't last long against that launcher." Hinata remarked, the closest to objecting she would ever say to the blonde as Naruto stocked up on supplies from the dying man. Naruto took one look at her and the launcher then bit his lip and continued stripping the now dead man, headless of the glassy eyed confusion that remained on the soldiers face.

"Thanks for volunteering. Your with me and we'll take it out."

Six years later…

Sub-zero waves crashed into the broken hull of the Akatenpi and the rocks she had run aground on. Harsh icy rain pounded on her ice covered and rotting deck as a trio of shapes fought their way to

"Still locked solid. A good sign. Kiba, give me the charges."

"Captain, Akatsuki gunkan bearing right down on us." Kankuro's voice broke over the good feelings that had been washing over

"Kuso…' Naruto cursed as the rest of his crew looked to him. Tapping a switch on his neck he replied sharply. "Have they spotted us?" Kankuro's nervous and stuttered voice broke over them. "Have they HAILED us?" A firm no as Firefly's pilot calmed. "Shut her down, everything but the heating."

Kankuro's fingers flew with honed precision as he drained power from the ships systems while calling out.

"Tenten! We've got company shut her down!" Tiny footsteps tapped a hurried pace as the ships mechanic raced over the old grating.

"We can't sir." Hinata's voice took on a hard edge.

"Why not? She good for it and I bet she's got a use for it."

"She stabbed you."

"Well yeah but… it was a long time ago and

"Yugito? Didn't she stab a kunai in your ass the last we met?"

"…Why is everyone making a fuss?"

6"Food Scrolls, each one filled with enough food to last a month, 'less they're Akamichi.


	4. Naruto Ninja Pilot

Naruto: Ninja Pilot: Reason: Lack of interest, unable to move beyond basic plot points, unable to expound upon chapter summaries.

* * *

Chapter 01:

7 year old Naruto Uzumaki hated October the 10th. One would think you would love your birthday but for him, the day meant nothing but pain and even more hatred than usual. Unknowingly at the time, he carried the greatest enemy of his town, the feared Nine tailed fox within his navel. The beast had killed so many people and left the city without it's beloved leader, leaving nothing more than a single child for them to turn their hatred towards. But Naruto did not know why his birthday was so horrible for him, but that would soon change.

The day had started like any other October 10th with him waking up to the townspeople trying to break in his door, the child running out through his window and out into the streets the mob following. Every time he tried to lose them, he would turn a corner and there was another mob. Hours went by and Naruto began using new previously unknown routes to try and evade the people, and soon found himself hopelessly lost. Fearing more villagers the boy pressed onward and soon the city gave way to forest as he went around the Hokage monument's side. It was sparsely used now by anyone as a giant canyon and deep river cut behind the mountain creating a natural barrier that no one not even ninja would dare climb. Naruto was not a ninja and with the fear for his life guiding him made the slick rocks and deep chasm a haven.

Naruto clung to the rock side his small form able to use the worn section of rock to climb towards a hidden ledge he had seen earlier. Perhaps it was a cave he could use. Slowly his tired body rose upwards toward the opening. Gasping for breath his underfed and bruised body pulled itself into the cool dark recesses of the cave.

Naruto struggled to regain his breath and closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of the cool smooth floor beneath him. After several minutes the child's eyes opened again, this time taking in the most unusual sight. The 'cave' he was in was a man-made structure that lead deep into the mountainside. Naruto being the inquisitive nature that he is quickly hopped to his feet, It went of for several hundreds of meters until Naruto found himself in a dimly lit room. The air seemed to be filled with a spark of power he could feel resonating deep within him, humbling him yet also watching. As his eyes adjusted to the light, more shapes became apparent under horribly moth eaten tarps. All around him sad long forgotten equipment and that adding to the ominous pools of darkness gave the room a look of a graveyard than anything. Naruto quickly decided to leave the place, not liking the feel of the room at all and as he turned he vowed never to come back…

Until his eyes came across a massive object sitting under a tarp rather haphazardly, a single metal protrusion stood above the tarp with a white skull and crossbones grinning on faded black paint, the very thing that had caught his eye. It was an object that would change his life forever. With a questioning mind overriding the fear his small hand grasped the ancient cloth and pulled it free in a shower of dust that choked the boy. As the air cleared and his sight was restored to him he came head to nose with a metal contraption unlike he had ever seen before. Despite it's disrepair state and the look that it was incredibly old it seemed to jut out at him. He didn't know what to make of it. But yet under the dust and the missing panels he could feel something lurking. His hand with a mind of it's own reached forward and placed itself on the metal beak.

At once something sparked through him, electrifying his senses and jerking his body back away from the metal. His mind was a flurry of thoughts as he tried to slow his racing heart, and his panicked breathing. Amid the chaos that filled his mind a single word came unbidden to his lips.

"Protoculture…"

A name that hadn't been said in almost 500 years. Deep within the mountain something began to power up once more, something that had been forgotten.

Naruto: Ninja Pilot

By Hibiki

Chapter 1: Discovery -Done.

02020202020202020202

At 7 years old Naruto was not what one would think of as book smart. In fact it was rare the child would even think of picking up a book or scroll. However for the rest of October following his birthday, the child could be found in the cave he had found exploring it's many rooms or simply staring at the machine that had sparked his interest in the place. Several other machines could be found though none were in as good a condition as the winged contraption. Yet Naruto struggled to put into place what any of these complex machines did. In the world he had grown up in the most complicated device he had ever seen was a TV or a radio. However these massive objects held more parts than any TV set or radio that could be found in the city combined. However Naruto knew that there had to be some sort of

Chapter 2: Breaking the Code -Naruto finds books and manuals but cannot read them as they are not in a language he knows. Naruto series writing based on a mixture of Zentradi and Japanese mix. After breaking the code he begins to find out what the plane and the rest of the room is.

0202020202202020202

Chapter 3: Beginning repairs. -Naruto begins to rebuild the plane, seeing as it was always a wish of his to fly away from the villagers. He makes several new discoveries and finds out he needs many parts rebuilt.

Chapter 4: Parts -Naruto struggles to find parts or make them. This leads him to ten-ten's family and he begins training under them as a blacksmith and how to make the parts he needs.

Chapter 5: Fuel -Naruto finally has the plane rebuilt but lacks fuel for her. He hit's the books once again in search of an answer and finds one in the shape of liquefied solider pills, something developed by the Akamichi. Befriending Shikamaru and Chouji he learns and redevelops it into a flammable liquid that has a mixture of the chakra producing flowers. He learns something. The discovery that humans became as they were due to the influence of the Invid flowers of life.

Chapter 6: Ninja -Naruto as well as struggling to rebuild the plane has been neglecting his schoolwork, and now it's down to the wire on passing his exams to become ninja. He fails but Mizuki tricks him into stealing the scroll and he learns Kage bushin no jutsu.

Chapter 7: Flight of the Valkyrie -After passing as a ninja Naruto returns to his hanger and decides it's time to test out the VF-1S. After almost killing himself he flies into the sky and learns Of the three modes. After flying for hours Naruto lands only to find Sarutobi waiting for him. It's then the third learns of the VF-1S and Naruto's skill as a pilot.

Chapter7.5 Flight of team 7 -Naruto now familiar in all three modes and safe in the knowledge that he had been approved to fly her brings her to the bell test. After fighting as both a ninja and a pilot Naruto and the others find themselves having to learn teamwork.

Chapter 8: Wave -With mission after horrible mission team 7 finally gets an escort mission, taking tazuna to Wave to finish his bridge. Naruto takes the old man along with team 7 gliding over the forest and sea to Wave missing both Zabuza and the Demon brothers. Naruto using the valkyrie to help with the labor. The Mist ninja finally arrive and the ninja fight, Naruto having to set down lest he ruin the bridge and kill his team is forced to use Kyuubi's chakra to fight off Haku. The battle ends as all mist ninja are defeated and gato killed. The ninja take their Mist ninja to Konoha for questioning and Haku (female Rides with Naruto like Lisa did to rick all those years ago?) comes with them. Naruto has a flashback through the telemetry of Skull one. Haku and Zabuza join Konoha.

Chapter 9: Chunin Exams -Naruto and the others start the Chunin Exams. The battle between Orochimaru and the Sound team ends differently as Naruto has the Skull one take the brunt of damage. He doesn't get sealed but Sasuke is bitten. Stuck with a half operative plane Naruto limps his team to the prelims and has to fight Kiba as a ninja. Showing more brains than in the series Naruto distracts the two with a Clone as a cat and knocks them out. Or something like that.

Chapter 10: Down time -Skull one is down in the hanger being repaired by hundreds of clones while Naruto struggles to learn how to be a better ninja so his baby isn't damaged as badly as she was. He meet Jiraya and learns Summoning as well as extra chakra control with also it seems helps him better control the sometimes volatile mental control system of the Plane.

Chapter 11: The Invasion -The third round of the Chunin exams have started Skull one is repaired but not tested, however Naruto brings her to the match for Sarutobi so the Hokage can show off Konoha's first flying fighter. The invasion happens after Sasuke appears and Naruto and Skull one are sent after Gaara. When his friends are threatened he unleashes the full fury of Skull one making Gaara transform completely. Naruto stashes the plane and Summons Gamabunta and the two defeat Ichibi. Naruto forces Gaara to listen to reason and as a result Gaara gains a new friend. Sadly Naruto trying to make it back to save Sarutobi makes in in time only to see him die, however he shoots the Kusanagi out of Orochimaru's grasp and the snake Sannin is forced to flee without it.

Chapter 12: Tsunade -Jiraya is asked to be the fifth Hokage, and as the series goes declines. He and Naruto begin to search for Tsunade using the Skull one to move faster than she can. Naruto is given the task to learn Rasengan. Akatsuki invade Konoha, looking for Naruto. However the two make it to Tsunade just as Orochimaru appears and Naruto fights the Sannin there once again breaking an arm on Skull before the Snake gives his ultimatum and disappears. Tsunade see's Naruto using the plane only makes the deal thinking Naruto isn't good ninja. Naruto works endlessly to perfect the Rasengan and as the summon match begins Naruto uses a half repaired Skull to keep up with the summons. As the summon withdraw Skull runs out of fuel and Naruto is forced to go out as Ninja. He fights to keep Tsunade and an injured Shizune safe from Kabuto and ends up using Rasengan against him not once but twice killing the traitor. (finally something different again) Seeing this Tsunade gives the child the necklace and becomes the fifth Hokage.

Chapter 13: Sasuke -Naruto brings Tsunade home, limps the poor fighter into the hanger and goes off to see Sakura and Sasuke. He catches Sakura hugging Sasuke and backs off. When Sasuke learns of Naruto's deeds he confronts the boy. The two fight one another however given his calmer attitude Naruto see's Sakura about to be killed and takes the brunt of the attack. He barely survives and Sasuke is verbally confronted by both Sakura and Kakashi not to mention Tsunade. Seeing the hostility as an affront to him gaining more power he leaves with the Sound four. Naruto is still injured from the fight so the others go after him. Learning that Sasuke defected and the others are risking themselves Naruto picks himself up and heads to his plane. He quickly makes it to the valley of the end, but his wounds have weakened him and taunting from Sasuke forces him to fight without Skull one. End the end he is badly wounded once again and Sasuke runs off. Kakashi helps Naruto into his plane and the two creep back to Konoha.

Chapter 14: Training -Naruto seeing how week he is as a ninja agrees to go on a trip, but only for the reason of defeating Sasuke and dragging his sorry ass back to Konoha. Haku learns this and demands to go with. Also Naruto finds maps talking about possible other bases that had been hidden around the elemental countries. So the three (poss. Zabuza) head off to train, Sakura gains guidance under Tsunade.

2 ½ years pass with no word.

(New series)

Chapter 1: Homecoming

Chapter 2: Sand

Chapter 3: Air superiority

Chapter 4: Rebirth

Chapter 5: Reason

Chapter 6: Findings

Chapter 7: The moon

Chapter 8: Armada

* * *

Those interested, sorry folks. I tried. But I just couldn't restart my interest in this story to keep trying. A word every half a year? I'd be a hundred and ninety before I got to chapter 4. This is what I had planned out, but with all the plots in my head trying to fit this set pattern I soon gave it up and moved on to other things. The same issue I am having with Memories at the moment. memories has a very similar plot section as this does. Maybe the reason for my troubles for it


	5. Thoughts NaruIno Mind power

Naruto's haggard form rose from his bed towards the voices casting out from the street below his apartment.

"Naruto!" Kiba announced and the six people all moved into his way.

"Naruto, this isn't a good idea." Sakura closed to him, taking his shoulders as if to move him away from reaching the door. The only bad idea was getting in his way.

"She's in there, right? She's in pain. Move." Sakura hesitated and his patience broke. "Sakura, get out of my way. NOW!" He snapped at his friend. She flinched and moved aside allowing him through the door.

"INO!" He called out, finding her huddled in the corner of the room, she whimpered.

"God, please... make it stop." He was racing for her, desperate. Her wild, unwashed, and unkempt hair flew in every direction as her tormented thrashing tossed her head back and forth with great fervor. "I can't take it anymore! GET THEM OUT OF MY HEAD!" Tears mixed with the trickle of blood from her nose as her crystal blue eyes lanced out at him with a horrific mixture of everything she was feeling. Pain, anger, hatred, fear, terror, love, lust, envy, distrust, panic, frustration. All of these flashing through those once beautiful eyes, once unmasked of the bloodshot and sleeplessness. He made it to her. Despite her all but throwing herself from him, her deteriorating mental capacity brought little movement and all but deposited her in his arms.

"Ino, focus." His hands caught her head in a firm but shaky grip. His fear of her pain was fighting his frustration about his inability to help her. Thoughts raced through his mind and the irrational hurt he felt could easily be seen through her eyes as he tried to make her focus on him and him alone. "Look at me. Focus, focus. Come on, baby. Focus on me."

"Can't..." She convulsed in his arms. "Too many voices. Too many thoughts. Too many emotions." He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to kiss her. Anything to bring his Ino back to him. His and his alone. "Want to kiss you too." Ino.

"Think about that. Remember our first kiss? All those months ago, remember? REMEMBER?" She winced and almost at once her body shuddered.

"Y-you were a c-chicken... N-Naruto." And then there she was, his Ino again. His hand ran over her cheek.

"I Remember how..."


End file.
